hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stephan3321
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Flintstones Flintmobile page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 12:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Spurious Coding Do not add spurious coding to the tables, such as you did with the window colors on the Letter Getter page. It's wrong and also it's not needed. It takes people like me a long time to have to go through and delete this spurious coding one line at a time. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 13:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry! That code appears when I copy text from one row to another. Normally I notice it and delete it, but this time it slipped my eye. I try to use the advanced editor, since that editor doesn't do that, I can copy without trouble.Stephan3321 (talk) 18:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::It appears by itself? That's odd. I'm going to have to look into this and figure out why it's doing that. If a person copys and pastes, it shouldn't copy and paste more than that is showing. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 01:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) List Pictures Please do not replace acceptable loose car pictures for the car in the package. Your packaged car pictures are Great.. but please put them in the gallery area at the bottom of most lists. Thank you Vista69 (talk) 22:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I haven't replaced any pictures. I only added them when there was no picture. As those pictures of carded models will be changed to loose ones when I have the time to photograph them properly.Stephan3321 (talk) 22:27, January 12, 2016 (UTC)